La amalgama perfecta
by RBAlways423
Summary: Una historia un poco diferente, pero que de seguro será entretenida.


Vivir en un hotel no siempre tiene gracia, hay un momento que llega a faltarte algo, pero algo en general, como si hubieses gastado energía en huir de un sentimiento que al final vuelve a reclamarte por las noches. La gente sospecha que lo tienes todo, dinero que gastar, belleza que mostrar, éxitos de los cuales presumir, y quizás sea verdad no hay nada que te falte por conquistar, has tachado prácticamente todo de tu lista. De pretendiente tienes al soltero de oro y aunque no planeas darle el si, ese hombre esta dispuesto a esperarte aunque le has rechazado muchísimas veces. Te gusta, es guapo pero te entretiene mas jugar con él que otra cosa. A lo mejor lo que dice la prensa sea verdad se te ha subido la fama a la cabeza y te crees mas importante que nadie, después de todo eres la mujer mas influyente de los últimos años en tu profesión .

Tener todo ese poder a veces no sirve de nada, sigues estando huérfana de corazón, nada te llena, ni siquiera el trabajo que amas y que tantos premios te ha devuelto a lo largo de tu carrera. Constas con muchos enemigos que adorarían verte hundida, pero eso te hace fuerte, nada puede pararte cuando quieres algo y por desnudar la verdad eres capaz de todo, la publicas para que todo el mundo sea consiente de la realidad. Ciertamente como persona no eres el tipo ejemplar que todos deberían imitar, podrían llamarte puta por tener un amante nuevo cada dos días, o alcohólica por buscar en un vaso de whiskey la tranquilidad, ninguna de esas cosas te obsesionan pero te hacen sentir bien, quemar las ganas y apagar otro deseo que no quieres conocer, ese que generalmente te lleva a construir una familia y pasar por el altar.

Hay alguien que despierta un interés muy raro en ti, aquel joven asesor del periódico, tu alumno, ese que pasa olímpicamente de tu culo, a un chico que le va la moral, lo correcto y no esta muy de acuerdo con la vida loca que llevas detrás de la mascara de gran profesional. Es un poco inocente y quizás no sepa mucho de la vida, solo ha tenido una novia desde la universidad y es la chica con la que se va a casar cuando termine de pagar sus estudios. Le conoces desde la infancia su hermana es tu mejor amiga y siempre fue un chico especial, maltratado por la vida un bicho raro para la sociedad por sus pensamientos, su madurez y su ética. Sientes un poco de envidia, él tiene amor, tiene sueños, planes, un objetivo por el que esta dispuesto a luchar y su existencia esta de todo menos vacía. Es un valiente

-Si no estas contento puedes irte- a ese muchacho honestamente le causa molestia tener que trabajar en su hotel quizás por haber escuchado rumores de todo lo que ella inventaba con los hombres que entraban por esa puerta, y la incomodidad no dejaba de amenazarle, también un poco de rabia porque siempre quería protegerla y no podía permitirse imaginársela de esa manera

- Estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda, pero el café de la esquina era un mejor lugar para concentrarse y eso- tartamudea- bueno tu me entiendes- mira hacia la ventana nervioso por la visión de las piernas de su jefa que con el pasar de los años luce mas guapa y seductora conserva muchos recuerdos de Kate siempre la había admirado por su inteligencia y porque siempre la consideró diferente a todas las mujeres

- Suficiente, puedes irte no estoy para perder el tiempo con niñatos además estoy esperando compañía- lo empuja hasta la puerta Rick es el único hombre en la faz de la tierra capaz de irritarla casi dolorosamente

- Espera, esto necesita estar listo para mañana no puedes hacerme esto- le ruega y la verdad que esos ojazos azules estuvieron al punto de convencerla pero si se siente tan mal estando a solas con ella es mejor que se vaya

- Cuando tengas algo bueno que mostrarme me avisas- le cierra la puerta en la cara

* * *

><p>En la salida se cruzó con uno de los amantes de la periodista y rechazó las ganas de pegarle, no es un hombre violento pero es que le fastidia la idea de que esos idiotas la usen pasa satisfacerse nada mas, ¿o es ella la que los usa a ellos?, no puede entender que es lo que pretende acostándose con tipos tan mentecatos si ella se merece algo mas, alguien que le baje las estrellas. Pero bueno él no es nadie para meterse en su vida, además ella jamás le permitió la entrada pero agradece la ayuda que le esta ofreciendo, con su experiencia seguramente será mejor escritor y quizás al final termine trabajando para ella si su trabajo acaba convenciéndola.<p>

Por eso debe esforzarse mas y sorprenderla, escribir artículos que la dejen sin habla. A pesar de todo comparten ideales y serie muy feliz a sus ordenes, la verdad es que haría cualquier cosa por ella, respecto a lo profesional porque en lo personal no logra adaptarse a la idea de que sea tan liberal, desde joven siempre fue rebelde, libre tan atrevida que la verdad sus actitudes no le extrañan, quizás no ha encontrado el hombre que la aleje de esa vida, porque ese Josh que tanto la pretende podrá ser un príncipe pero no tiene nada de encanto para enloquecerla.

-Hola amor, estas ocupado- le sorprende la visita de Kyra, ella no es muy amante de encontrarse en su apartamento, a lo mejor es demasiado humilde para ella que es de la alta sociedad

- Beckett me ha encargado la primera pagina del diario mañana y no se me ocurre una buena idea que entregarle, si en tres horas no se me ocurre nada no me quedara mas remedio que fallarle y quizás hasta pierda la oportunidad que me esta dando- contesta agobiado por la presión

- Es un poco abusivo de su parte, es tu tercer año de carrera no puede darte tanta responsabilidad y ponerte a prueba de esa manera- se sienta en las piernas de su novio y le besa en el cuello

- Su objetivo es prepararme a base de retos creo que es todo menos abusivo debería dar gracias por su interés y por su apoyo- trata de librarse de el interés de su novia en reclamar su atención a base de besos ahora no tiene tiempo para lo que ella quiere

- No me gusta cuando la defiendes, ni siquiera lo piensas para saltar con elogios hacia esa mujer- ella misma se aparta muy molesta con la actitud de Richard

- Kyra ella es mi amiga tus celos son infantiles la conozco hace tanto tiempo que para mi es como mi hermana- deja un rato su tarea para dedicarse a contentar a Kyra seduciéndola y besándola donde sabe que la vuelve loca

* * *

><p>Cuando tuvo todo listo se monto en la bici rumbo al hotel de la periodista sin pensarlo dos veces la idea es muy buena y esta seguro de que ella la apreciara. A lo mejor es una decisión apresurada pero no puede esperar, no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias, nunca lo hace, necesita ver su cara de satisfacción cuando lea lo que ha conseguido redactar. La de la recepción esta un pelín interesada en sus huesos por lo que no le cuesta trabajo que le dejen pasar hasta la habitación.<p>

Kate le abre la puerta un poco confundida, la imagen de Rick enfrente de ella todo agotado con el ordenador en la mano, y su pelo cayéndole en la frente de una manera tan sexy que en segundos ha provocado en ella lo mismo que le ha costado horas a muchos conseguir. Rick no puede evitar taparse los ojos cuando un hombre desnudo aparece en frente de él y repite tres veces "lo siento" retrocediendo. Ella rápidamente cierra la puerta para que aquel muchacho le explique en que estaba pensando.

-Lo siento, honestamente salí de casa sin mirar al reloj- se excusa tratando de borrar la ultima imagen que esperaba

- Mas te vale que sea algo importante- no puede reprimir al muchacho como desearía porque su cariño por el es muy grande

- Creo que merece la pena y para mi vale mucho tu opinión- insiste

- Dame un minuto- gana tiempo para deshacerse de su aventura de la noche

En cuestión de minutos Rick ve salir al hombre ya con ropa gracias a dios, el corpulento sujeto le lanza una mirada fulminante como si le hubiese quitado el caramelo de la boca y desease reventarle las costillas por su osadía de aparecerse a tales horas. A Kate por el contrario no parece molestarle demasiado.

* * *

><p>El chico tiene un gran talento, no estaba equivocada al respecto. Siempre lo supo porque cuando escribe lo hace desde el fondo de su alma y eso lo hace enormemente especial, confía que cuando se gradué quede a trabajarse con ella, harían un gran equipo sin duda alguna. Pero estando a su lado corre otro tipo de riesgo, el chico le interesa, lo encuentra interesante y le gusta incluso cuando era un crio totalmente lejos de sus expectativas.<p>

-Oye perdona por interrumpir tu noche de pasión- menciona tomando un sorbo de coca cola

- A decir verdad me has librado, el tío como que no sabia lo que tenia que hacer- le resta importancia y continua editando el trabajo de su alumno

- Y como se complace a una mujer como tu- ni el mismo tiene idea de donde salió esa pregunta

- De verdad quieres saberlo- se acerca al muchacho peligrosamente Rick al observar como ella se muerde el labio casi se atraganta sale corriendo al baño para limpiar su pantalón con rastros de su imprudencia

- Entonces te veo mañana- se siente apenado por lo ocurrido por haberse puesto tan nervioso ante su cercanía pero no lo puede evitar

- Me alegra no haberme equivocado contigo- le confiesa

- Eso significa que yo si cumplí tus expectativas- bromea sin darse cuenta

- Me gustaría que cumplieras todas y cada una de mis expectativas- hace una pausa- profesionales

- Claro- se maldice por no apartar la mirada de aquellos labios que piden a gritos ser besados- Prometo llamar la próxima vez- no se puede ir el muy tonto se quedaria conversando con ella hasta que le salieran canas en los ojos

- No lo hagas, me encantan las sorpresas- contesta al verlo girarse- Te espero mañana- se siente tan mal viéndolo partir como si de verdad quisiera algo con él mas alla de eso tan raro que tienen

- A tus ordenes- se marcha dándole un beso en la mejilla que también la toma por sorpresa y le encanta esos pequeños gestos del muchacho que le devuelven una vida entera

* * *

><p>A pesar de su inexperiencia, tiene algo puramente irresistible. Es incansable, y tiene una sinceridad en la mirada que la desespera. Muchos sospechan de sus salidas, ella siempre cuenta con él y Rick no se queja para nada.<p>

-Tu portada ha sido un éxito creo que estas listo para trabajos mas arriesgados- comenta observando la curiosidad del muchacho- ¿te van los misterios Rick?

- Que me estas proponiendo Beckett- suena interesado

- Que me ayudes a desenmascarar a muchos peces gordos con tus artículos, que trabajemos juntos de ahora en adelante quiero contar contigo Rick y para eso tienes que ser 100% fiel a lo que diga- toma de su café nunca quiso contar con nadie pero con él es diferente

- No te puedo decir que no ¿sabes?, no tengo ni puta idea pero siempre que me necesites allí estaré además de mi hermana eres la única persona que siempre creyó en mi- le brillan los ojos cuando esta en frente de ella y a Kate le pasa lo mismo

- ¿Eso es un si?- las palabras de aquel muchacho son una flecha directamente hasta el alma que ella tanto se esfuerza en esconder

- Siempre


End file.
